1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved cabana system adapted for use in a stand-alone mode or as a cover for a playyard and, more particularly, pertains to utilizing a cabana for the safety and comfort of a child either by itself or as a covering for a playyard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child care products of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, child care products of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of adding to the safety and comfort of infants through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of child care products of known designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,956 to Griesenbeck, issued May 27, 1986 and unassigned on its face, discloses a bed tent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,918 to Odekirk, issued Aug. 30, 1988 and assigned on its face to Aspen Enterprises, Inc., discloses a convertible, inflatable shelter apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,340 to Mahoney, issued Dec. 13, 1988 and unassigned on its face, relates to a canopy for a child's playpen. U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,484 to Riegel, issued May 2, 1989 and unassigned on its face, discloses a crib with safety-top, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,598 to Griesenbeck, issued Aug. 1, 1989 and unassigned on its face, relates to a bed tent. U.S Pat. No. 4,945,584 to LaMantia, issued Aug. 7, 1990 and assigned on its face to Tots-In-Mind, Inc., discloses a crib cover. U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,083 to Kim, issued Mar. 26, 1991 and assigned on its face to Baejin Corporation, discloses a tent cover retaining device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,813 to Fairbanks, et al., issued May 17, 1994 and unassigned on its face, relates to a cutting surface having a tent-like cover providing closeable access to the cutting board. U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,707 to LaMantia, issued May 21, 1996 and unassigned on its face, relates to a crib cover securing device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,986 to Fox, issued Sep. 16, 1997 and assigned on its face to Fox Design International Limited, discloses a tent frame device. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 366,978 to Mariol, issued Feb. 13, 1996 and assigned on its face to Lisco, Inc., discloses a removable playyard canopy. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 383,625 to Dillner, issued Sep. 16, 1997 and assigned to Graco, discloses a canopy for a child play area.
In this respect, the cabana system adapted for use in a stand-alone mode or as a cover for a playyard according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of utilizing a cabana for the safety and comfort of a child either by itself or as a covering for a playyard.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cabana system adapted for use in a stand-alone mode or as a cover for a playyard which can be used for utilizing a cabana for the safety and comfort of a child either by itself or as a covering for a playyard. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.